Lolita
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot UA. 'Y pensar que es toda mía', murmuró para sus adentros. 'Mi Lolita, mi perdición y mi más grande pero delicioso pecado'. KureTsuna.  Yuri


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y sus relativos no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Rock Lee quedaría con Sakura y Kankuro con Ino :/

* * *

**Pareja:** Kurenai/Tsunade

**Género:** General/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Palabras: **945

**Advertencias:** UA (_Universo Alterno)_, Yuri, diferencia de edades considerable.

**Sumario:** _'Y pensar que es toda mía'_, murmuró para sus adentros. _'Mi Lolita, mi perdición y mi más grande pero delicioso pecado'_.

* * *

**Lolita**

Miles de rayos solares pegaron directo en su rostro, haciéndole retorcer un poco. Una vez abiertos sus ojos, contempló perezosa la pila de hojas que había en el escritorio de su habitación. Con sus manos, buscó inútilmente la presencia del otro cuerpo femenino, todavía con la esperanza de que estuviera a su lado.

En un ágil movimiento se levantó de la cama, al tiempo que cubría su desnudo cuerpo con el _yukata_ verde que acostumbraba usar en mañanas como esa. Durante unos breves segundos la imagen de una adolescente sonriente surgió en su cabeza. Deshaciéndose de ese pensamiento, decidió volver a centrar su atención en el ajado escritorio.

Alrededor de diez sobres de manila estaban regados en la superficie de madera, unos más gastados que otros. ¿Acaso había revuelto esos papeles a propósito?

Algo desesperada, revisó uno por uno los escritos, esperando encontrar la delicada caligrafía y una rosa carmesí en una de las esquinas del papel. Una involuntaria sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver el titulo plasmado finamente.

_Nosotras_

La fecha databa de hacía más de tres años, pero la tinta roja utilizada para el título parecía desafiar ese hecho. '_Una de las historias más hermosas que haya leído en mis cuarenta y tres años de vida'_, pensó.

Jamás le había gustado tener que lidiar con los chicos de aquella escuela secundaria. Habría preferido mil veces el odio y los murmullos de todo un campus universitario. Estaba cansada siempre de ser la que solucionaba los conflictos e inmadureces que día a día se presentaban en algún aula. Algunos estudiantes incluso tenían miedo de hacerle enojar bastante seguido. Y eso que tan sólo enseñaba Literatura de lleno en los últimos cursos.

Siempre había tenido el capricho por la literatura universal, por sumergirse en aquella forma alternativa de ver la vida fuera del tradicional contexto japonés. Como docente siempre había querido mantener una buena relación con sus alumnos, prestando atención a los casos perdidos y animando a quienes se destacaban, siempre de manera discreta.

Quizá fuera por eso que un exquisito relato acerca de la libertad para amar le había desconcertado. Había sido escrito por la joven Kurenai Yuuhi, próxima a graduarse. Una mente muy brillante y despierta, pero desafortunadamente demasiado escondida entre el resto de sus compañeros. Sus notas eran las usuales, únicamente destacando en uno que otro examen._ 'Quién hubiera pensado que en mi clase había alguien con esa grandiosa capacidad para expresarse en una hoja de papel'_.

Con cierto gozo rememoró el contenido y las veces que la misma Kurenai se lo leía al despertar, su voz siendo un suave susurro cuando los labios de Tsunade le rozaban la nuca.

—_La felicito, Yuuhi. Su historia ha sido la mejor de la clase_ —le había dicho una vez en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de profesores. Rara vez hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

—_¿Y si le dijera que lo hice pensando en usted?_ —preguntó ella con ojos soñadores, al mismo tiempo debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y una profunda sinceridad.

La incredulidad había consumido a Tsunade por completo en aquella ocasión, en un principio pensando que todo se trataba de una broma.

—_¿Cómo puede decir eso, jovencita? Yo soy..._

_—Mi profesora, lo sé —_cortó decidida, los ojos escarlatas penetrando en los miel de la mujer mayor—._ Pero, ¿no es acaso el corazón un músculo que late involuntariamente, vinculado a emociones tan intensas e inexplicables?_

Su falda ondeó grácilmente cuando le dio la espalda a Tsunade, sus piernas moviéndose casi sensualmente. El aura de decepción y determinación eran palpables en el ambiente, a pesar de que la chica se había alejado con prontitud.

Tsunade, por su parte, se había regañado internamente al haber hallado placentero el pensamiento de recrear en su mente lo que el impúdico relato proponía. _Unas copas de vodka, música de ambiente y dos mujeres sonriéndole a la noche venidera._

Las miradas que Kurenai le lanzaba en clase resultaban algo mortificantes, insistentes y bastante atrevidas. La pobre debía de estar muy confundida. Sin embargo, parecía no estarlo cuando un día apareció repentinamente en su apartamento.

—_Henos aquí, sensei —_canturreó mientras dejaba sus zapatos escolares en la entrada. Las gruesas medias blancas amortiguaban el sonido de sus pasos, su rostro sonriendo y demostrando curiosidad plena.

—_¡Ya déjalo! —_le gritó con cierto fastidio, dándose cuenta luego de que su formalidad hacia ella había desaparecido sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Pero la joven jamás lo dejó, jamás desistió. Y antes de que la sorprendida docente pudiera hacer algo, sus labios coloreados de granate se estamparon contra los rosados y desiertos de ella.

Sus sentidos le fallaron desde ese entonces. Fue allí que comenzó su adicción, su tormento, su discordia interna. ¿Debía seguir el juego? ¿Debía caer en la tentación de amar a esa chiquilla?

—_No te meterás en problemas —_le aseguró, aún con la traviesa sonrisa recorriendo sus facciones—. _Será nuestro secreto._

Un fuerte abrazo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, la realidad golpeándole de pronto. Los mechones azabaches le acariciaron parte del cuello, el aliento de la muchacha la hizo erguirse.

—Kurenai, ¿no deberías ya estar en la universidad? —la regañó mientras guardaba la obra maestra en uno de esos viejos fólderes. La pelinegra le respondió con una carcajada, su boca acercándose peligrosamente.

—Sí, ya estaba a punto de salir —rompió el ligero beso que le había dado a la rubia—. Sólo quería recordarte que hoy cumplimos tres años de estar juntas.

Tsunade tampoco pudo ocultar su alegría al escuchar aquello, viéndola alejarse como cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años.

_'Y pensar que es toda mía'_, murmuró para sus adentros. _'Mi Lolita, mi perdición y mi más grande pero delicioso pecado'_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

El segundo yuri completado que escribo en la vida. A pesar de que soy una _crack girl_ el KureTsuna no me ha surgido espontáneamente. Este One-Shot lo escribí para un concurso en un foro, y gracias al traicionero azar me tocaron estas dos :/ ... Sin embargo, resulté con una historia que me ha convencido. Ahora, es un poco retorcida, ¿no? Dos mujeres, profesora/alumna y algo de corrupción de menores (¿O al contrario?).

Espero que le den una oportunidad a la pareja. Si alguno de ustedes escribe acerca de ellas como pareja, favor avisarme.


End file.
